Magus Senate of Dalaran
|Row 9 title = Recruitment |Row 9 info = Open, via guild website forums. }} "For Dalaran." The Magus Senate of Dalaran is a sub-group of the Kirin Tor that directly serves the Council of Six as the government of the Magocracy of Dalaran. The Senate was founded on December 20th 622 K.C. by the three mages, Elberich Haltring, Verus Baelheit, and Damon Halliwell. The current leader of the Magus Senate is Chancellor Salazar Demes. =Senate Organization= Ranks The Magus Senate of Dalaran as a guild is made up of four tiers. 'Citizen' Citizne is the rank for people who are not sitting members of the senate, which means they cannot vote, however, they can participate in our activities IC as they are citizens of Dalaran. 'Senator' Senator is the rank which includes the Junior Senator, Senator, Senior Senator, and High Magus ranks. These make up the bulk of the senate. They are full voting members of the senate and are entitled to certain benefits. 'Senior Magocratic Service' The SMS includes Deputy Minister, Minister, and Chancellor. These people are the trusted members who contribute to the guild. Generally they hold higher offices. These people can also invite people to the guild. 'Chancellor' The Chancellor of the Magus Senate of Dalaran is the leader of the mage body within the City-State of Dalaran. The Office of the Chancellor directly oversees the Vice-Chancellor, Vorien Dawnstrider, and the two often work together in order to ensure both the Senate body and the Inner-Council are effective in their duties and decisions. Salazar Demes is serving as the current Chancellor. Both the Chancellor and the Vice-Chancellor are considered members of the Cabinet of Ministers. Sessions Senate Sessions are the longest standing tradition of the Magus Senate of Dalaran. The Senate convenes weekly to hold court within the Violet Citadel to address current issues, hear proposals, and debate the course of action the Magus Senate takes in general. Anyone may attend Senate sessions, where they are encouraged to speak their views and participate in voting regardless of station. All members of the Senate are encouraged to participate and let their voices be heard. However, barring special occasions, the only people who may speak on the Senate floor from outside the Senate are ambassadors and those who have permission of the Speaker of the Senate. All of the Senate Sessions are public record. Ministries The Senate has four ministries that all work to further the goals of the Kirin Tor. Any member can join the various ministries, and the departments within. 'The Chancellery' The Chancellery is the combination of several smaller groups and factions, led directly by the Chancellor Salazar Demes. It includes the Chancellor's Office, the Vice-Chancellor's Office, the Speaker's Office, Ministry of Foreign Affairs and the Office of Administration. The Speaker's Office is in charge of committees and the weekly senate sessions. The Speaker also runs the Vote Office, which assists members in drafting legislation, and navigating the bill to a vote on the Senate floor. Another responsibility of the Speaker is to create and oversee the Committees of the Senate. Committees are groups charged with oversight, and in some cases, drafting legislation and hearing testimony related to their purpose. Any member of the Senate can petition for the creation of , serve on, or testify in front of a committee. Currently, the position of Speaker of the Senate is held by the Chancellor. The Ministry of Foreign Affairs which is responsible for maintaining the relationships and alliances between the Kirin Tor and the various Alliance factions. The various ambassadors and foreign affairs officials act with the authority of the Magus Senate of Dalaran in their assigned posts. The Administration Office is responsible for the day to day operations of the Senate. The Office is comprised of the Finance Department, Humaniod Resources, The Health & Medicine Department, and the Sanitation Department. These departments are critical to keeping the underlying functions of the Senate running, providing critical services both to the body, and the individual senators. 'The Ministry of War' The Ministry of War is lead by Minister of War Vanidicus Alexander. The largest department is the Battle Mage Corps which is charged with protecting Dalaran from threats abroad. They often work outside of the city on missions; the first ones to arrive at any battle and the last ones to leave. The Corps is split further into smaller specialized units like the Scouting Corp. The Battle Magi can usually be found training in the Violet Stand. Occasionally the Battle Magi will act as bodyguards for members of the Cabinet when they are in foreign lands. The War Ministry also works jointly with the Ministry of Academics for research and development purposes. 'The Ministry of the Interior' The Ministry of the Interior, led by Chancellor Salazar Demes, is responsible for policing and security in the City of Dalaran and its territories, disaster management and prevention, as well as the investigation and enforcement of Dalaran’s laws, among other responsibilities. These include protection of senior officials in foreign lands through the Mageguard, covert operations for the apprehension of rogue magical users through the Department of Magical Defense, oversight of the Violet Hold and Dalaran Guard, as well as oversight of all traffic in and out of Dalaran through the Violet Gate Authority. 'The Ministry of Academics' The Ministry of Academics is the largest ministry in the senate. It caters to the Kirin Tor's goals of collecting knowledge and sharing that knowledge to train magi. The Ministry is lead by Minister Fuerel Pyrestaff. The Ministry oversees many departments, responsible for education of the magi, the research and collection of artifacts, and advanced level research in the arcane fields. the Antonidas Academy is the Senate's education department, its professors responsible for teaching classes on a wide range of topics, those magical and non magical in nature. The academy also approves new professors and apprenticeships, helping match new apprentices to the right tutor. Learning and the pursuit of knowledge is of the utmost importance, both to the students and to the staff of the academy. Classes are common events in the Senate, which provide a good opportunity for mages to mingle with their fellow peers, and learn new arcane arts and skill. Many of the academy's professors even allow those outside of the senate to sit in on their classes. The Ministry also has several independent departments, dedicated to a single area of study and research such as the Engineering Department and the Alchemy Department. Recruitment The Magus Senate invites all mages to join. Contact one of the members and they should be more than happy to put you in contact with an officer, if they aren't one themselves. Additionally, you can apply at our website . A brief interview with a ranking member of the guild is required before joining. We also have non-mages in our ranks; Warlocks who roleplay summoners, warriors who roleplay as guardsmen, and hunters who roleplay as spellbows. If your character has a connection to Dalaran, we are more than happy to have you. If you roleplay a member of the Kirin Tor, but do not want to leave the guild you are in or cannot join the Senate for another reason, not to worry! You can now affiliate yourself with the Senate as a member of the Kirin Tor by filling out the same application, but selecting affiliation from the dropdown and writing N/A where applicable. We’ll follow up with you if there are any questions. Please note that while the Senate follows the Laws of Dalaran as our ICly legal system, we do not hold the same standard to Kirin Tor affiliates. However, if we feel that your toon is breaking an established Kirin Tor law/rule (RPing a warlock in the Kirin Tor), we will respectfully part ways. Officer Contacts If you are interested in joining the Senate, please whisper any member and they will put you in touch with someone who can help you. People at the Minister, Administration, and High Magus ranks can assist in any recruitment and interview issues. Senateoneyear.png|First anniversary. Original-0.jpg|Second anniversary. Third_Anniversary_Pic.jpg|Third anniversary. Year_4_MSOD.jpg|Fourth anniversary. Year_5_MSOD.jpg|Fifth anniversary. Year_6_MSOD.jpg|Sixth anniversary. 92sdbr5.jpg|Seventh anniversary. Category:Magocracy of Dalaran Category:Dalaran Organizations Category:Magus Senate of Dalaran Category:Organizations Category:Kirin Tor Category:Dalaran Guilds Category:Alliance Guilds Category:Dalaran Peerage Category:Political Movements Category:Magical Organizations Category:Political Organizations Category:Politics